minershavenfandomcom-20200214-history
The Masked Man
"Greetings, traveler. Perhaps I may interest you in my wares." -The Masked Man "The Masked Man is a traveling merchant who appears on the weekend to sell his curious wares." -Tips Overview The Masked Man is the 4th merchant in Miner's Haven that sells items for a limited time and supply. He first appeared on May 6th, 2016, 12 A.M. with the release of the Outdoors Update. He can appear in one of the fifteen set locations on the map. His inventory refreshes at 11:15 AM EST. The Masked Man will not appear to the player if they are on a Solo Play island, or Mars (provided you own the artifact). The Masked Man sells Contraband, Luxury, Reborn, and Exotic-tier items. All Unobtanium Crystal items and some Research Points items are "Reborn-Proof". The Reborn items cost Shards of Life. To get Reborn-tier and few items from the Masked Man, you need to have Shards of Life that you can obtain by skipping lives. When using the Mysterious Teleporter during a weekday, you will be taken to a floating platform outside the map where you can interact with the Masked Man, prompting him to say "What are you doing here?" ''instead of opening his shop. The Innovator is also on this island, but he cannot be interacted with at all. This floating platform can alternatively be reached with several jetpacks. ''Note: This update is a manual process. It may be outdated in the next day. Masked Man Items Not all of these prices are accurate. Discontinued Masked Man items These tend to be Exotic items as they're meant to be seasonal, yet not during a special event where as seasonal merchants such as Headless Santa would sell items. Trivia * The Masked Man was replaced by The Innovator for the Innovation Event. But he returned on March 23, 2017. * Some players also call the Masked Man "Anonymous" because of his/her appearance with the mask, and because his/her true identity hasn't been revealed. He/she may also be a headless creature in disguise. * If a private server is shut down by all players logging out, then reconnecting, the prices of the items being sold can change to lower or higher prices. This can be used to get good deals on certain items such as exotics or contraband items. However, if there is an Exotic, that spot may appear to be sold out. * A tweet from berezaa suggested that the Masked Man is female. Whether this is a typo, a joke or a genuine fact is unknown. Berezaa later posted a forum post (forums are closed, this is a dead link) that refers to the Masked Man as both genders; suggesting that they may be gender-fluid, transgender, or this all could possibly just be a big joke. * If you are playing on mobile, you can tap the Masked Man zoom out, far away, to get to see what he is selling without coming closer. ** Works with other merchants. * When Excalibur was removed from mystery boxes, it stayed in the Masked Man's inventory for a few months until it was removed from the inventory and discontinued. ** However, it returned back to his inventory. * The Masked Man was a compromise to the scrapped idea of The Black Market. * The suit that he is wearing is a very copied and reskinned shirt in the ROBLOX catalog. * For a small period of time on March 23, 2017, the Masked Man was glitched under the map. This was fixed shortly after, however. * Before The Ultimate Update, the Masked Man would spawn on random locations. * In the Easter Event 2017, the Masked Man now switches inventories at 8AM EST and 8PM EST (12 hour intervals), due to the dropping of sales from Masked Man Inc. Before, it switched inventories solely at 8PM EST (24 hour intervals). * In the Summer Update 2017, the Masked Man was accompanied by an ice cream truck. The Ice Cream Masked Man was meant to be a furnace, but it was later confirmed by berezaa that the truck will be the Masked Man. ** Berezaa explained that the backstory behind the appearance change is that the original Masked Man ran away being chased down by the Miner's Haven Police, and that the Ice Cream Vendor took his/her place. * On Black Friday 2017, the Masked Man lost his mask due to all the scuffle. If one picks up the mask (represented as a free model, and those who were in Berezaa Games Discord were notified), then they could return it to the Masked Man and enter a code "asecretmask" to receive 3 luxury boxes in exchange. ** If one were to open the mask model in Roblox Studio, a note can be located that reads: "PROPERTY OF THE MASKED MAN - RETURN IF FOUND 12/2/17". * The Ice Cream Man is made by magicalsuperkirby, and was originally intended to be a cell furnace. * As the update of 4/21/2018, the Masked Man was changed to sell Luxury-tier items. * As of 4/22/2018, the Masked Man continues to wear a Santa Hat. He originally wore it during December 2017 and it hasn't been removed since. ** On Summer Update 2018, he is no longer wearing a Santa Hat. * On Menu Refresh Update, the Masked Man can sell Reborn-tier items but cost Shards of Life as a new currency rather than Money, uC, RP or R$. Unstable Conveyor and Ore Tracker are now also reborn proof and cost Shards. The only reborn item he sells, however, are Tesla Resetters. * Sometimes the restock timer for the masked man can be stuck, thus never restocking until a new server is made. * On Summer Update 2018 (also known as The Gargantuan Update), the Masked Man sell Exotic Ore Nebula and Exotic Nebula Receiver. This combination called Nebula System as one item. The bug is players who bought the Nebula System did not receive it. ** As of 06/14/2018, the bug has been patched. * Opening his inventory, a split second of masks appear on before fades to purple. * Currently, the Masked Man can be bugged and has everything sold out while saying 'Inventory refreshes in 0:09:38. Category:Merchant